The Darkside of Star Fox Part 2: Seething Betrayal
by SmashFan2005
Summary: This story follows Star Fox and Star Wolf, As they discover new threats that arise within the Lylat System. New, powerful villains will arise and Lylat's very core will be pushed to its breaking point. Friends and foes both old and new will collide, new alliances will be formed and old ones will crumble away. Sequel to The Great Sauria War & Star Fox Adventures/Assault.
1. Prologue: Six Months Later

This story follows Star Fox and Star Wolf, As they discover new threats that arise within the Lylat System and in the lawless Strattus System.

New, powerful villains will arise and Lylat's very core will be pushed to its breaking point.

Friends and foes both old and new will collide, new alliances will be formed and old ones will crumble away.

In spite of all this, there is an even greater threat... one that could destroy them from the inside out. Betrayal, envy and wrath will shatter through the darkness of space.

Will Fox and Wolf be able to work together for once to save the Lylat system? Or will everything come to an end, leaving chaos and disorder to reign?

* * *

 **June 2018 Update:**

Heya everyone! It has been forever since I have updated this and I apologize for that. I have had writers block for the longest time now. There is no excuse for this. I've letdown myself and my fans.

I want to re-write Part 2. Now to any of you who read the original a long while ago that may seem silly or crazy. But for me I think this is necessary. I wasn't happy with a couple chapters that I had originally written. Plus, ontop of that, I was writing from a completely different point of view when I shifted from first person to third person. Therefore all chapters will now be in first person but instead of one characters perspective it'll be multiple characters over the course of the story.

This will work out similarly to how George R.R. Martin writes out his epic saga A Song of Ice and Fire, in that each chapter will be from the perspective of a single character. This will allow me to make the fanfiction even better and make it the story that I want to tell. Deeper, more personal and more insight into the emotions, sufferings and outcomes of everyone involved. I hope that you all will enjoy the soon to be remastered story of The Darkside of Star Fox Part 2: Seething Betrayal. I surely will.

Lastly, for those that are wondering if I'll rewrite part 1, probably not. I love the story I have created and despite my improvement as a writer and as a person, I think I should leave part 1 the way it is, at least for now. I have alot that I would love to write but for now my main literacy focus is going to be part 2. I have 8 parts I want to do that are basically going to be my fanfictions life work assuming I do them all. Technically that could be 11 parts but 3 parts are unneeded. As I said, I have alot I could write or would love to write but that will be in the future.

In conclusion, my fire and spark for writing has returned and I hope to gain new fans and new readers. I am determined to write everyday again, even if it is small progress. To those very few of you who've stuck around so long, thanks so much. I will be proud to write for all of you again.

Lastly, if you haven't read part 1 of this story, that is okay. You could start from this one. Although I would recommend going back and reading part 1, anyone can enjoy the story starting from this point. If you do you'll only be missing a few plot points and new character's first apperances and references. This fanfic is basically set after Star Fox Assault, approximately two in a half years after it. Star Fox Command isn't canon as far as this story is concerned.

Thank you and enjoy.

~SmashFan

* * *

 **Prologue: Six Months After The Great Sauria War**

* * *

 **Fox McCloud I**

* * *

The weather is sweltering hot. I can feel a warm summer breeze comb through my hair, messing it up ever so slightly. The sunlight is beautiful, yet glaring as it casts its aura on Corneria's vast oceanic horizon and spreads a cascade of soft velvet sheets throughout the evening sky. But I cannot focus on it for any longer than a couple of seconds before a migraine begins to creep its way forward. It doesn't take very long at all for the depth of my mind to wander to dark thoughts. Nightmares about the trauma and pain that I have gone through these past few days spurn threw me. Specks of sorrow, loss and failure, wedged between plates of guilt, frustration and anger.

I'm wearing my best dress suit, sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair painted with what looks like a creamy mushroom soup, wishing that I was someplace else. Or better yet, in another time... one that didn't involve the death of one of my closest comrades. This all still feels like a freaking nightmare, like my mind still hasn't fully grasped the reality that I find myself living in. My shirt is a dull and depressing hue of magenta with beige buttons and a sleek royal blue tie. Even so it was the nicest color to match my suit of charcoal blazed fabric, or so my girlfriend had insisted.

I was honestly fine with how it looked. My mind is on something much more important, the fact that it hides my recent battle wound from everyone else around me. That, in the very least, makes me feel as secure as I possibly can, if only for a little while. About fifteen feet in front of me, a speaker is addressing the crowd at this funeral. But I only hear about half of what he's saying before my mind begins to dwell on what brought me here to begin with.

Five days ago a massive terrorist attack occurred in the heart of Corneria City. If only I could have stopped it... if only she had foreseen it dammit!

No...no I cannot blame her, that isn't right. I refuse to rebuke her, if anything its myself whom I blame and no one else... no one else except the bastard who did this. I just wish that I could stop punishing myself for being so stupid and rash. I am usually very self-restrained but I wasn't in a right mindset at the time, both mentally and physically. If only I had been in more control of my emotions... we could have saved him. I could have saved everyone...

None of us did anything wrong... it just feels that way out of emotional trauma. I seem to have the facts straight in my head but when it comes to my heart, the information shatters and shreds through flesh dangerously like broken glass. Damn him... damn Gatorbile to hell. All that I could seem to focus on for these past few days and nights was hate. Hatred for the monster that we didn't stop until it was too late. Distrust and misunderstandings still abounded among Corneria's security forces as dozens of questions were still unanswered. For me though, it seemed that most of my hostility was with within.

Yes, we captured Gatorbile... but the cost was too damn great. Thousands of Cornerian civilians and government workers were dead, hundreds were wounded and dozens were still unaccounted for. They were still pulling out bodies from the rubble, a process that'd likely take another couple of weeks to complete. The death-count just seemed to rise higher and faster, every day like a erupting volcano, surging out destruction. One of the first bodies that they confirmed dead... was one of my best friends and a major ally to the good in this star system as a whole. He had been seen by several survivors going into the building... but he never came out. Thinking of him I begin to cry lightly and remember why I am here.

' _I cannot focus on hate..._ ' I think to myself as I regain my self awareness. ' _This_ _is his day, a day to memorialize one of my greatest friends... and to honor him._ '

To my right is Falco Lombardi, my closest friend and ally. He's also garbed in a tuxedo as black as night that somehow shimmered in the late afternoon sun. He is equipped with a ivory shirt with shining silver buttons that probably cost quite a bit of money. He also had a crimson clip-on tie that had an ornate letter F engraved on it with a golden trim that evened everything else out. It is a great tie but I feel as though Falco wore it in part, to show off, if only a little bit. I admire him for it.

I feel someone touch my left hand and notice that it's Krystal. She stares at me briefly and smiles.

She's wearing a simple yet very beautiful onyx-dyed dress that seems to be made from sharpclaw scales, even though it obviously wasn't. She also has her royal Cerinian necklace around her neck, which is dotted with blue pearls and strung with flecks of gold and ivory. She's also equipped with a single bracelet on her left hand, made from two simple rings of an unknown type of wood and bound together with smoke-colored fabric. The green texture that is woven into the material seems to glow very faintly.

' _Even though she's smiling and dressed so majestically she's torn up inside. Like the rest of us she's trying to cope with the impossible..._ ' I think bitterly.

Something weighted, yet small in stature, is in my jacket pocket. I take it out with my right hand and stare at it with awe. Despite it being older than me, it hasn't lost its distinct shimmer.

' _His Star Fox badge..._ ' The memories then begin flowing through me like a raging river.

 **"Do a barrel roll!"**

 **"Never give up!"**

 **"Trust your instincts!"**

I can still hear his voice in deep within my heart... my world instantly gets somewhat cloudy and a few tears escape me. As I wipe them away I begin to greatly admire the fine details on the small piece of silver in front of me. The slight scrapes showed signs of use, the silver sheen is somewhat tarnished within the details of the wings. Despite that though, it doesn't have a hint of rust on the surface.

A sudden burst of words that come from the podium get my attention as I stare at the coffin several yards to my right.

"Now, we shall have the members of Star Fox come up to tell us their fondest memories of this brilliant man." The speaker says with a hint of eagerness.

I turn to face Falco. I notice that he has a few notes in his feathers as he begins to stand.

He walks towards the podium slowly, giving the aging speaker time to sit down. As he clears his throat, I'm listening intently for what he's going to say. A silence covers the crowd as Falco begins to speak.

"He..." Falco seems to hesitate for a couple seconds, "...was a good soldier. A fantastic one back in his prime actually. But even though he had a great career, it wasn't his strongest focus in life. He had the amazing ability to know exactly how you were feeling on any given day. He always knew what to say to give you mental and emotional strength, which allowed him to light up the spirit of anyone that was close to him. I'll never forget the vacation that our team had on Fortuna shortly after the Lylat Wars. It was truly the best time that we had together, both as a team and as individuals. Back when everything was perfect..."

His voice starts to tremble as he nears the end of his speech. "He tried to guide me through my life's problems so many times. However I rarely listened to his advice and didn't take much of in until it was too late. I am so sorry for that. I know that he would forgive me if he was standing among us today. Because that's just the type of person he was, warm and affectionate. And he'll always be in our hearts, leading us towards a even brighter future."

He wipes his eyes, if only for a split second, before coming down from the podium.

' _Great speech..._ ' I think with a hint of nostalgia. ' _Fortuna... James Grant... We were all so happy then... including her._ '

I glance around a little bit and notice that it's Slippy's turn to make his eulogy. He's wearing a simple tuxedo, seemingly dusted with rain clouds on its surface. Accompanying it is a flashy yet sour canary splotched dress shirt. It looks ugly as heck, but I don't give it a second thought once he begins to tap the microphone. A decent amount of feedback spills forth and I cover my pained ears. I sigh inside as he finally starts to talk.

"Sorry about that," Slippy begins, coughing slightly. "Just had to make sure it was on, heh. Anyway this wise old man was a close friend to all of us here. He was seemingly able to overcome every hardship that he faced, no matter how much the odds were stacked against him. He was very kind and thoughtful towards everyone he met, even complete strangers and weirdos."

An awkward silence fills the air as he continues. "Um... my fondest memory of him was when I was just a boy. It was a special day when I met him, the original Star Fox team was just formed and approved by General Pepper himself about a week before that. On that day... He gave me this wrench."

He pulls a stained, rustic tool out of his pocket and holds it up high above his head in a proud and bizarre manner. A process which causes his body to seemingly tilt very unnaturally.

"We will always need more people like him in the Lylat System." Slippy almost shouts enthusiastically. "He gave me the strength and courage to fulfill my childhood dream, something I could never have done on my own. I'll miss him deeply, there will never be another one like him in my lifetime."

After he's done, I see him waddle back to his seat beside Krystal as he tries to stop the waterfalls streaming from his pupils. No luck there it seems. Krystal closes her eyes for a few seconds and then slowly rises up in an elegent manner to pay her respects. Her hair is longer than it was six months ago. It has grown out to her shoulders and looks so majestic. I blush slightly as she struggles to keep the breeze from messing up her hair. I think she noticed.

"I didn't know him for nearly as long as the rest of my team did," She speaks in a calm, almost spellbinding voice as she begins her memoir. "In the time I was acquainted with him however, I could tell that he was a very special soul, one that was always enthusiastic about life. When I first met him he showed me a sense of respect that I had never felt from a foreigner before. He taught me how to control my hatred for my parent's untimely deaths. Without his sympathetic and timely knowledge that he gave to me, I can honestly say that I would not be alive today. I would have screwed up my own life badly, pursuing a life of vengeance rather than one of justice."

She pauses for a few seconds before proceeding in an hauntingly beautiful tone. "He could have retired years ago but he stuck with us... until the very end. I will always be thankful to him, for he saved my life through his supportive words and amazing willpower. His dedication and bravery will continue to live on, through me and everyone else whom he loved like his own children."

There is a light applause from the crowd as Krystal steps down from the raised platform. She places a single white rose on the coffin and sits beside me.

"That was a great eulogy." I whisper to Krystal with a couple tears in my eyes. "Peppy would have loved to hear it."

"I'm glad it could soothe you." She replies with a melancholy tone.

Time seems to slow down, if only for a little bit. So much so that I didn't notice that our newest team member standing on the podium. He's quite a tall, for a dingo. Lean but not too muscular. The young Venomian sniper that helped us out greatly when Scales attacked Corneria during the last war has proved himself to be a great addition to the team. Also his piloting skills are top-notch and he could have easily rivaled me during my prime. He's about the same age I was when I took leadership over Star Fox. After my... father's passing. I turn my head towards the new recruit and listen to his speech.

"Yeah, he was a nice fellow... most of the time."

There's a slight pause of awkward silence before Diego continues. "I uh... hardly knew him. But I could tell ya all here that he cared about the people he served. One of the first things he taught me was, 'Diego, you must protect the ones you love from any threat, including those things that are closest to you.' I'll never forget that, for those are the very words that I strive to live by. I'm sorry that he is no longer with us, truly. However I am not saddened because I know that his legacy will live on through each and everyone one of us here today. We will never forget the impact that he had on all of our lives. And how he will strengthen our future. We will not be broken."

There is another polite applause as Diego sits down beside Slippy. Diego may not say it aloud, but I could tell that he was uncomfortable and slightly agitated. I didn't notice for long however, as it was my turn to speak in front of the crowd.

The wind has picked up a little bit now, I can smell the warm grass beneath my shoes and feel the burning aura of sunlight on my ears and shoulders. I'm still quite nervous about speaking in front of this decently sized group of people, but my thoughts quickly focus on the present and what I must do. My left shoulder begins to ache and itch. I try my best to ignore it.

' _Honor_ _him..._ ' I tell myself, ' _His life was one of integrity... let everyone here know what he's done for you... for the Lylat System._ '

I sit up quickly and slowly approach the small stage. It smells like fresh oak but not in an overpowering way. I pull a few worn pieces of paper from my pants pocket and start to recite my speech.

"Peppy Hare was... by all accounts... my father's most loyal and trusted friend," I begin with a confident voice, looking at my team and the crowd as I speak. "When my father died... I was in a very dark place. I was utterly crushed with the chaos that began The Lylat Wars. I didn't know what to do... I was paralyzed by fear and my own hatred for my father's killer."

I point at the coffin as I carry on. "But he knew. He knew exactly what to do. My father was like a brother to Peppy, so I knew that at the time, Peppy must have been in as much pain as I was. But he was focused on the task at hand, the task of stopping a very powerful force from destroying everything that we held dear. But it wasn't as if he was blocking out all of his emotions. Just the opposite in fact, he was channeling them. It was a tough fight and a brutal war for us all... one that I only made it through because of my friends... and because of him."

Everyone stares at me contently as I continue. "I also want to thank all of you in attendance... for coming out here today. I know that you're all here out of the goodness of your own hearts... and I know that Peppy would be so happy to see all of you here, honoring and remembering his great name. Peppy Hare saved my life more times than I can count... and he saved each and every citizen of the Lylat System as well. And on my honor, I will do the same and protect this great civilization of ours for as long as I live. Thank you."

There is a loud applause as I step down from the stage. I shake the speakers hand and compliment him on his eulogy. He smells like a thick bristled cologne mixed with some kind of blackberry. It's almost strong enough to make my eyes water but I force them away.

The rest of the funeral is a blur of myself giving comforting hugs various relatives and acquaintances and having reassuring statements returned to me. Peppy's daughter... her young son. His old friends from his corp, most of them unable to walk without a cane or two. Along with numerous others whom I don't even know. As the crowd begins to dissipate however, I could have sworn that I saw Nikki in the back row, talking on a communication device. Just as I am about to say something however, Krystal holds onto my hand.

"Hey," Krystal's voice grabs my attention as she affectionately grabs onto my arm. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." I assure her with a neutral distracted tone. "I just... this day has been like a bad dream is all."

As I stare at Peppy's Holosphere displayed above his recently submerged coffin, a vivid and recent memory passes before me.

 **The Holosphere reads:**

 _ **In Loving Memory of Peppy Hare ~ Husband, Father, Senior Member of Star Fox ~ February 18th 2296 to June 21st 2355**_

* * *

 _The air feels very thick. So much so that I can barely breathe. My mind is focused on the task at hand and not much else, causing my temple to pound mercilessly. My whole body aches. I haven't slept for nearly two days. But there is no time for me to rest now. I'm flying in my arwing, my muscles are as tense as they could possibly be without snapping in half._

 _Three days ago, while Peppy was visiting his family in Corneria City, he was kidnapped by four masked criminals. News has been spreading far and wide about the planetary manhunt for the kidnappers, as well as various rescue operations that the Cornerian government has been carrying out. As of this moment, no official leads have turned up. No one, it seemed, knew who the thugs were or what they wanted._

 _But I knew the truth, my team also did. Gatorbile was still alive... he was out there somewhere. He's the only one who still has a massive grudge against us and Corneria as a whole, that we know of. He is also the last of Scales' elite squad that was left unaccounted for after the Great Sauria War, as it has come to be known. It may have been a gamble to assume that it was him but we had no other option. There was little time for hesitation. Every hour felt like days as Peppy's life hung in the balance._

 _I don't know if it was luck or by fate itself, but we managed to find where Gatorbile was hiding out, due to our investigative work and Krystal's intuition. Slippy found an online financial trail on a suspected accomplice, while Falco and I diligently checked every damn holocam in the city._

 _It... is probably rash, hell I know it is. But before we told the Cornerian government our findings, I ran towards the Great Fox II's hanger bay, where my arwing was held. I ignored countless cries of disapproval from various members of my team as I turned on my engines and took off._

 _Now I'm flying to the outskirts of Corneria City, towards small military base that's been abandoned since the war... Gatorbile is there. The underground money trail led to this place. The Cornerian army probably sent a squadron by now, I have three minutes tops before he realizes that we're onto him._

 _'I'm not going to let that cowardly bastard slip away again...' I think bitterly as I land my arwing outside of the base and leap out of the cockpit._

 _I draw my blaster as I make my approach. The building is rather small, a simple rectangle in shape and form, approximately thirty feet high and a few hundred feet in width. I begin to breathe normally again as I approach one of the many doors. Thankfully, its unlocked._

 _'Does he know I'm coming?' I ask myself as the door opens with a loud crack. 'Crap... well he does now.'_

 _I run into the base, it's a massive industrialized room with shelves and boxes of abandoned electronic hardware scattered throughout it, which act like walls as they nearly touch the ceiling. They've been arranged in a very crude manner, almost as if it was done recently. The smell of blood and death is thick in the air, making it more difficult for me to breathe easily once again._

 _"Oh please god no..." I whisper as my hands begin to tremble._

 _I begin to walk through the metal path at a decent pace. The stench of decay only grows stronger. That's when I spot it and I nearly shout. A recently severed, rotting forearm is on the floor, surrounded by a small pool of blood. It's torn at the joint, I can't tell if it was ripped apart by some kind of tool... or no wait... as I crouch to examine it closer I notice... bite marks?_

 _All of a sudden I hear a horrid laugh, one that causes my nerves to jolt in surprise. I tilt my head upwards just in time to notice that Gatorbile is jumping down from a platform above me. I try to roll out of the way, but he slams into me and loses his balance. We both go crashing into a nearby shelf, crushing and scattering the electronic gadgetry beneath us._

 _My blaster flies out of my hands as I struggle to gain a foothold on the surprise attack. I punch Gatorbile in the gut a few times but he's still on top of me. A gash of pain enters my left shoulder as he bites down on it hard. I scream. Desperate, I find a piece of hardware that feels like a datapad and smash it against the side of his head, which causes him to curse and cry out in brief agony._

 _I use the moment to send my knee into his side, which gives me enough leverage to roll out of the storage area. I stand up, clutching my wounded shoulder which feels like its on fire. I cannot find my blaster anywhere at all, the room feels like its tilting. But as I'm quickly looking around... I see two dead bodies on the floor around me. They've all been mutilated and torn apart. One body has most of its abdomen completely gone, its innards sprawled across the floor like a mosaic painting. I lose my lunch at the sight of it as I realize where the stench is coming from._

 _Gatorbile laughs again as he stands up and its only then that I notice his mouth and hands are covered in blood, both dry and fresh. The smell of decaying meat is even stronger now._

 _"Where is Peppy?!" I yell at him but he only continues to howl with mirth._

 _He almost seems to be ignoring me... so I run up to him and back-kick him square in the gut with all the strength that I can muster, which causes him to fall flat onto the floor. He doesn't show any signs of pain or surprise, only hysteria._

 _'I can't move my arm right now without pain shooting through it.' I tell myself bitterly._

 _I manage grab a small knife out of my boot and I cut away some of my left pant leg with it. It's not much but it'll make a crude bandage. I tighten it around my shoulder with a nearby wire and the tidal wave of agony almost makes me pass out. My mouth has the unplesent taste of vile in it. I spit again._

 _Gatorbile is still chuckling away, for what must be at least two minutes now._

 _"Where IS he?!" I demand with more force._

 _Gatorbile simply raises his arm and points his quivering fingers in front of him. I look to where he was gesturing and notice a small laptop is on a table, wedged near the corner of the room. I run to it and I see numbers displayed on the monitor. It's counting down and fast, twenty seconds remain._

 _'Oh god no...'_

 _As I begin to realize what's happening, I try to approach the computer. However before I can I suddenly feel a tight arm around my throat and I'm punched in the back. I instantly lose my footing and I struggle to breathe, as I'm being held up._

 _Fifteen._

 _"Your bastard of a teammate is in a public Cornerian building." Gatorbile's laugh is gone and he suddenly sounds a lot more serious and lucid._

 _Twelve._

 _I try to fight back, but the pain is too much and I can't even stand. I'm losing the will to breathe._

 _"I have a bomb in there... and it'll blow him sky high... and you wasted your damn time with me when you should have been saving him." I can smell his rancid, thick breath as he's holding his face against my cheek._

 _Five._

 _I'm no longer getting any air. I'm struggling to hold onto consciousness._

 _"A pity really... one could argue that you've killed him and not me... I only planted the weapon... you just didn't have the smarts to stop it."_

 _One._

 _Next thing I know, the very ground beneath me trembles and I can hear distant screams, even though they're miles away. Tears are streaming down my face and are burning my eyes badly. Just as I've lost all hope... a single blaster shot suddenly rings out._

 _Gatorbile screams in agony as much needed air fills my lungs and I collapse onto the floor. I Cough and take in as much oxygen in as I can, ignoring the intense fuming pain within my chest. The warm metallic floor suddenly feels like a cold wall as Gatorbile is pulled off of me, still crying out in turmoil._

 _"You fucking bastard!" I hear a very familiar feminine voice call out._

 _I hear the sounds of punches landing and bones cracking as I struggle to stand. With a lot of effort, I use the foundation of the industrial shelves to lift myself up. I turn around and surely enough... I see a well known face. Although she looks quite different. Her hair is longer and she's dressed like a soldier... like a deadly assassin._

 _She's hitting Gatorbile over and over again, despite his cries for mercy and screams of surrendering. Several of his bones appear to be broken already and a few of his ribs are protruding from his flesh._

 _"Nikki..." I try to call out but my words are wind muffled on a swollen tongue._

 _I try again._

 _"Nikki!"_

 _This time she stops and looks at me with her tear filled eyes. Clearly she heard every word that Gatorbile said to me. Her look is one of emotional trauma and at the same time anger is evident in her eyes and cheeks._

 _"We need Gatorbile alive!" I bellow as loud as I can, almost forgetting about the searing pain throughout my body._

 _"Why?!" She demands, her anger clearly directed at me. "He's a terrorist! A criminal and a mass murderer!"_

 _"We need to interrogate him! Look around you! There's two dead bodies in this room. Two. Four assailants kidnapped Peppy... we... we need to know who-" My voice begins to break. "Who else Gatorbile was working with... in order to prevent a future attack..."_

 _Nikki begins to sob and her anger seems to melt away in an instant._

 _"Dammit... I..." She began to tremble as the crippled, unconscious Gatorbile fell to the floor. "I know your right... I'm sorry..."_

 _She turned her head away from me._

 _"Nikki I-" I begin to say something but she interrupts me._

 _"Save it." She replies bitterly. "I don't need your pity. Wolf... my brother. Panther my... my fiance. That life is over now. It's dead, the old me is gone. I live a new life now where I can be my own person and protect innocent people..."_

 _"You don't have to be a-"_

 _"Monster?" She stops me dead in my tracks. "Is that what you'd call me? Maybe I am a monster. Because of me thousands of people have died... and today... dammit I fucking failed."_

 _She looks at me again with a deep resolve in her eyes. "I will not fail again. I will stop whoever is behind this. And by the way I found some empty unlabeled syringes that likely had some kind of nasty compound in them. Gatorbile was on some sort of drug. If you want to interrogate him you'll likely have to send his ass to rehab first. Since he bit you or whatever the hell he did to cause that wound, you should get it tested for infection."_

 _All of a sudden, I hear loud sirens all around me, though I cannot tell where they're coming from. I suddenly lose all of my willpower to stand and the world becomes a whirling blur and I can no longer comprehend where Nikki is. My head once again slaps onto the metallic floor as I hear dozens upon dozens of footsteps, both distant and very near._

 _"Medic!" I hear someone call out. "We need two medics in here now!"_

 _'Krystal...'_

 _Tears escape my eyes as I fade out of consciousness._

 _"Peppy... oh god Peppy... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."_

 _I failed._


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn of Uncertainty

**Chapter 1: Dawn of Uncertainty**

* * *

 **Krystal I**

* * *

The beauty of stars within the veil of night can be a wonderful thing, but they can also bring about evil omens if you let them. My father used to tell me riddles like that all the time when I was a child. I never quite understood them at that age. These days, I can mostly grasp what he was really talking about. Shining stars are a wondrous sight to look upon, when you have just a moment to rest and ponder the cosmos. As wondrous as the night is however, under its shroud is quite often when your enemies choose to attack you. At the moment when you think nothing could go wrong in your life and when you are the most relaxed and happy, darkness can quickly drag you into a seemingly unending pit of despair.

My home was destroyed in a single night, at a time when our kingdom was prosperous and widespread. I thought that the war we had just begun to fight would have been just like all the rest throughout our history. I was arrogant, young and very wrong. The darkness consumed everything it touched and our civilization withered away.

I was only ten years old at the time. I was only able to save a single child. I haven't met a single Cerinian besides her... ever since that day. We are the last remnants of a long dead kingdom, nothing but faded crowns resting upon dust and smoke.

She is just like how I was back then. A soul... lost in the shadow of life's cruelty. After The Great Sauria War... I thought that she would find peace in Scales' defeat. But she didn't. It simply added fuel to an already rampaging fire inside of her. It was a spark that grew into something much more treacherous.

I think about her a lot, about what I could have done differently to help her in her time of need. I know that such feelings are selfish... but that doesn't mean that they are avoidable. I did everything I could have done and yet it doesn't feel that way.

Now she is beyond my reach, so I must focus on those whom I can aid right here and now. Fox needs me... the loss of Peppy has affected all of us greatly and darkness is trying to claw its way back into our lives.

We must fight back, we cannot let it consume us, not again.

Never ever again.

* * *

I wake up in my bed, alone. To my left the sheets are ruffled and slightly stained with sweat. Fox is already awake it seems. I wipe the sleep away from my eyelids and get up. I make my way towards the bathroom and do my usual morning routine.

' _Fox must have gotten up in the middle of the night_.' I reason. ' _Maybe he couldn't sleep... again._ '

After I take a warm shower I get dressed in a fresh set of clothes as quickly as I can. I don a simple hazel vest and dark pants. I put on a pair of ruby encrusted earrings and my Cerinian arm-guards. I make the bed with fresh light blue sheets, then head out of the bedroom.

I hear nothing but the nearly silent vibrations of the ship's movement through space. I close my eyes and concentrate for a few seconds. I can sense that Fox's aura is located in his workshop on the second floor. I start to make my way there.

This ship is actually fairly new. After the rebuilding of Corneria's planetary government the new senate commissioned funding for this ship, The Great Fox II. A simple name really. I don't know much about the technological aspect of spaceships but everyone else seems to be very pleased with the upgrades. I love how sleek everything is, it reminds me of the architecture of home. The polished steel floors are trimmed with a neon blue haze, while the overhanging lights are almost pure white with a touch of an amber afterglow. It's quite nice to look at for something that is as simple as a series of hallways.

I lose myself within my own thoughts and before I know it I'm outside of Fox's workshop. The durasteel door slides open when I approach it and I'm greeted with the smell of ionized metal dust and burnt oil.

I see that Fox is tinkering with some kind of surveillance drone, which is scattered about in several pieces atop a workbench. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hey Krys." He says rather cheerfully. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering where you were. You weren't with me when I woke up this morning." I reply.

"Yeah uh, sorry about that," Fox scratches his ear. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you."

I look at him silently for a couple of seconds. What I see is a mask covering his emotions.

"Fox..." I answer back with remorse in my voice. "What's wrong? Talk to me, please."

"It's... nothing. I just have a lot to think about right now. With Peppy being gone... seeing Nikki how she was... and that crazy bastard Gatorbile..." Fox's voice gets quieter the longer he speaks.

He looks back at me then continues. "I just have a lot on my mind that's all. I need to sort through it. Once Gatorbile is finally healthy enough to be interrogated we'll hopefully get some answers."

"Fair enough..." I reply, "Just don't leave me in the dark okay? If you need me I'll be here."

"Thanks for checking up on me." Fox smirks slightly. "Just that alone makes be feel a little better at least."

I feel myself smile abit. "That's good. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

With that I let myself out of the room. Fox is clearly annoyed at his shoulder and I see him take his pain medication just as the door slides closed.

' _Fox... we'll find out who is behind this..._ ' I tell myself as I walk away from the door.

It's been almost two weeks since Peppy's funeral. During that time Gatorbile has still been in rough shape, inside a maximum security prison with medical staff keeping him alive and security around him constantly. The doctors say that it'll take at least a month before he's able to even speak again.

' _The bastard_...' My thoughts sting me like a rock thrown inside my skull and I stagger mentally.

I have to constantly push back the malice that I feel for Gatorbile. He hurt us all, almost as much as Scales did. We survived for two long years under a Lylat System of tyranny and terror... but the death of Peppy seems to be so much worse.

It isn't really worse of course... but it sure as hell feels like it right now. As I think about Fox's recent brush with death, a recent memory flows through me.

* * *

 _Move faster. Go quicker... we have to hurry. My vision is very blurry. My hands are wet with something but I ignore them. I half-hear echoes of anguish all around me as the ambulance doors open up. My feet feel numb as I hit the ground and I nearly stumble but I remain upright. I run with the paramedics along side Fox, who's unconscious on a floating stretcher._

 _I cannot think about anything else. My thoughts are streamlined onto one subject. Fox's Life. I might lose him today. His blood... so much blood. My mind is a scrambled mess as I continue to run alongside Fox as long as I can. I don't even know when I am stopped by the hospital's security. I see their mouths move and utter words in my direction but I do not hear them. All I can hear is a loud buzzing in my ears. So many bright lights surround me, seemingly drawing in ever closer._

 _I feel very dizzy, I can tell that there is adrenaline flowing through me. I halfheartedly sit down on my knees, the floor feels cold. Everything feels out of focus as my body trembles and I give in to tears.I think that I scream but I cannot hear myself. My hands and shirt are covered in Fox's blood, I didn't notice how much there was until now. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Falco standing above me, empathy as clear as day shining through his swollen eyes._

* * *

 _A couple hours later, I'm with the team in a public waiting room. A holovid device is mounted on a nearby wall. A yellow feline reporter is discussing the bombing as various video clips are shown in the background. The holovid is muted so all we can do is look. I can barely look at it anymore. The various images of people in torment, of a city that's literally still on fire is too much for me._

 _I'm dressed in clean clothes now, Fox's blood stains have been cleansed from my fingers. We're all here waiting for a doctor to come and talk to us about Fox's condition. All we know is that he's seriously injured and undergoing surgery. We don't know anything else yet. We're surrounded by nearly a dozen other random people, who're are in all likelihood waiting to hear the fate of their loved ones as well. Life and death... it all happens here on a daily basis. The air is filled with such, strong negative energy that it is somewhat overbearing._

 _I expect that this hospital, along with many others are operating to full capacity today. This is easily the worst attack since the war. Corneria has been through so much... and now it's been shaken to its core, again. I feel so much empathy for everyone. Too much I think. I am angry, hurt and completely bitter right now. All I can do is stare at this dull metallic wall and wait. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, aside from the doctor. That may be selfish of me, since I know everyone else here is in deep emotional pain as well. But I cannot bring myself to speak._

 _I close my eyes for a few minutes... just need a couple of minutes..._

* * *

 _"McCloud?" I hear the doctor say as I'm jolted awake. "Who is here for Fox McCloud?"_

 _The four of us stand up. I do not know who stood first but the doctor looks at all of us in a sort of confused manner._

 _"Which one of you is Mr. McCloud's family member?" The doctor looks in our general direction at us._

 _I open my mouth in an attempt to speak but I hesitate._

 _"We all are." Falco says seriously. "Fox has no living blood relatives. We're his family. We have been for a long time."_

 _The doctor looks at all of us again, less puzzled than before as Diego and Slippy give a light nod. I simply look at the doctor._

 _"Alright then follow me." He says professionally._

 _We make our way through a couple of halls. The chattering of random people is merely a distant distraction now. We enter a rather small office with a paper-filled desk and two small chairs for guests. The doctor motions at us to shut the door and Diego quickly does so. I sit down on one of the seats, Slippy takes the other one._

 _"Is...is he going to be okay?" I manage to peep out._

 _The doctor looks at me sternly for a couple of seconds._

 _"I won't lie to you folks, it was pretty bad." He begins with the worst words I could possibly hear. "But thankfully he received treatment in time. His blood loss was massive, so we gave him a heavy dose of bone marrow stimulants and temporary nano-blood replacing agents. They'll pass from his body in a day or so, until his circulatory system resupplies itself."_

 _The doctor stops for another brief moment. "The bad news is, his shoulder ligaments and muscles were torn up really badly. I did what I could to repair them but... the damage was severe. I don't know if he'll be able to fully recover normal flexibility in his arm."_

 _I frown quickly. "What-what does that mean?"_

 _I hear Falco curse behind me, followed by a dull thud of a punched wall._

 _"It means that although his hand strength should recover just fine, his arm won't work like it used to." The physician speaks clearly and bluntly. "He'll likely won't be able to lift anything majorly heavy, assuming he used to do those things before. Also, depending on how well it heals, he may or may not lose mobility in his arm. That is, he may be unable to raise his forearm to normal levels, such as above his head. Again I cannot say for certain until he heals."_

 _Slippy starts to sniff and cry beside me._

 _"He should wake up tonight if you'd like to speak to him then, although I would recommend talking to him in the morning, when his mind will be clearer." The surgeon says diligently._

 _"His mind won't be clearer..." Diego barks out. "We all lost someone today. We should be there when he wakes up. We've barely had time to process it, let along Fox himself."_

 _"Fair enough." The doctor sighs as he writes something on a sheet of paper and hands it to me. "This is his room number. There should be enough space in there for all of you to wait if you wish."_

 _"Thank you." I reply as I stand up, taking all my strength to not get emotional. "Thank you so much for all of your hard work."_

 _With that we all leave the room and head for Fox's room._

 _"That evil bastard." Falco lashes out in anger at the air. "Gatorbile will pay for everything he has done. We will get to the bottom of this... we have to."_

 _"For Fox..." I reply. "...and for Peppy."_

* * *

 _The next thing I remember is me being in a chair, next to Fox's hospital bed. Actually I think it's the next day, my clothes are different and clean and the Lylat sun is in its late-morning position. Fox is hooked up to a medical machine, his pulse rhythmically creating the only sound currently in the space around him. He hasn't woken up since late last night. When he woke up he was furious, in agonizing physical pain and at an emotional loss for words. We all were._

 _Peppy was confirmed dead to us late last night. They found a match to his DNA among the burnt bodies. I didn't want to believe it but... Gatorbile was right, Peppy was at the bomb site. The whole incident was very strange. There was literally a planetary wide manhunt for Peppy and yet several minutes before he died, he wandered into a Cornerian government building without anyone recognizing him. It's possible that he was wearing some sort of concealment. But security is insanely tight at the Bureau of Cornerian Services, if he went in the building dressed up as some sort of ninja he wouldn't have even made it past a single checkpoint._

 _The only thing that makes sense to me is that someone on the inside let Peppy through, or rather forced Peppy to go through. The Cornerian government has a traitor or a group of traitors. I am positive on that. We could be dealing with a new terrorist or militia organization... and another war may have indeed just begun._

 _I keep my thoughts to myself however, I don't wish to discuss this with anyone just yet. However obviously the team is quite smart. They have probably in all likelihood reached the same conclusion as me._

 _"Hi Krys." Fox says to me, snapping me back to the present. "Been there long?"_

 _"Hey you." I say as I slowly stand up and approach his bed. "No I haven't been here long, maybe about half an hour."_

 _Fox has a downcast look in his eyes. He won't look at me for more than a couple of seconds. I am at a loss for words. Despite me planning what I sort of wanted to say to him when he woke up, my mind is clouded._

 _"When is the funeral?" Fox says coldly, probably unintentionally so._

 _"It's in three days." I manage to blurt out. "But you don't need to focus on that right now."_

 _"And what exactly am I supposed to focus on?" Fox seems angry now, an anger attempting to paint over his wounds. "I failed him... I disappointed the team in the worst way possible... and I just made the biggest mistake of my life."_

 _"Fox-" I try to interrupt him but I fail._

 _"I don't even know what is worth fighting for anymore." Fox begins to cry, almost in silence. "I feel like my insides are being picked apart. I try to keep myself locked away in a corner but it isn't working. This pain- this pain won't go away. I'm worthless..."_

 _Fox is in tears now as I approach him and hold onto him, letting his head rest below mine._

 _"You are not worthless." I reply sternly as my eyes begin to burn. "This was not your fault. We will fight another day and we will win. This is not how our story ends... We'll stand up again. We have to."_

 _I cry softly as I feel Fox's hands dig into me tightly._

 _"I-I know..." Fox struggles to speak. "I'm sorry. I'm- I'm so sorry"_

 _I continue to reassure Fox... as we hold onto our burdens together. We will get past this, no matter how difficult it may be right now._

* * *

Some amount of time passes. I'm sitting down at a terminal dock on the ship's control room, browsing the Cornerian internet. I have seen and read a number of eye witness testimonies about the moments before the attack. Only a small handful of them mention Peppy by name.

One survivor of the blast swears that she saw him on the fifth floor mere moments before the explosion. Another witness claims that a small and compact hovercraft flew above the roof and quickly dropped off three passengers minutes before the attack. One of whom was apparently a old hare. Many experts and critics alike seem to agree however that this would have been impossible. Security was extremely tight on the roof as it always was, so getting into the building by using aerial stealth wouldn't have worked. In all likelihood the attackers went straight through the front door... and didn't arouse any suspicion until it was far too late. There must have been someone on the inside who aided them.

One conspiracy theorist, one of many unique individuals, posted his thoughts on a popular blog site. He claimed that there was no bomb at all. Rather he stated that a massive secret government space gun was hacked and it fired on the building purposefully. I have to say I found the idea slightly amusing that someone may actually believe in something so stupidly out of touch with reality. Only slightly amused though.

' _No matter where I look there is no concrete and reliable information..._ ' I sigh and stretch my arms upward.

I notice a gnawing feeling of hunger stirring within me so I decide to get up and head for the mess hall. The walk is quite short and brief. I enter the ship's elevator and pick a different floor. The elevator churns to life as I descend a few floors. As the door slides open the succulent scent of freshly prepared meals fills the air. As I tread along the rather wide corridor I hear distant vocal echoes and the laughter of socialization.

I enter the cafeteria and see the whole team is sitting around a cylindrical table, they're playing some kind of holo-board game. Various amounts of fantasy golden chips, dice and knickknacks are strewn across it. Dozens of small holographic projections are scattered across the surface, likely representing some kind of fictional world battle. But I can't really see it clearly enough to notice much detail.

"Oh come on!" Falco openly complains. "How the hell did my all of my sand-mages die?"

"You probably took them too close to the fractured rift," Slippy explains in a eccentric manner. "As a result they probably got sucked into another dimension and are now unavailable for you to use."

"That... is seriously such a lame rule," Falco retorts halfheartedly. "Screw this I'm out sorry boys. This game can go to hell."

"What are you guys playing?" I ask with a slight hint of curiosity as I prepare a fruit salad in the kitchen.

"Space Empires Warriors III." Slippy recites proudly. "It is a fantasy turn-based strategy holographic tabletop RPG. We're playing through the Kledder Campaign Storyline in which space ogres are trying to take over the Viper System-"

"Okay okay," I interrupt abruptly as I finish putting together my meal. "I'm sorry that I asked. I didn't expect such a long response."

"You'd better be careful Krystal," Diego smirks while crossing his arms. "Slippy has been gushing about its lore, world backstories and character arcs all morning."

"I have not been gushing!" Slippy objects rather seriously. "I just really enjoy the game is all."

"There's enjoyment... and then there is creepy reciting of every nook and cranny in a fictional universe's history." Fox sarcastically jokes and smiles.

We all sort of laugh at that silliness. It's nice to hear everyone's happy chuckles, as strange as that sounds. The rest of the conversation goes by rather casually as we discuss minor news stories and logistical supplies that we'll need to pick up within the next few weeks.

I enjoy my fruit salad which is mostly a mix of Cornerian greens, Fichinan nuts and oats and Fortunian berries. The fruit is nice and sweet but intentionally brittle, while the lettuce is fluffy and tender. The nuts add a flavorful hardness to the overall recipe and although the meal is quite simple it's still very nice and enjoyable.

After I finish my light lunch I stay around the cafeteria and socialize, the team's interest in the holo-game seems to have subsided for now. We talk about some kinda random sport that I know almost nothing about. Fox and Falco begin to discuss some of the social issues that Corneria currently faces as some of us go awkwardly silent. The conversation then picks up again lightheartedly as Diego starts talking about some of his favorite Lylatian musicians, making the rest of us feel a little older than we probably should.

After about ten minutes of some more random and casual chit-chat, a loud alarm suddenly thunders through the area. We all know what that means as we all quickly stand up, alert and on edge. We are being summoned.

We make haste towards The Great Fox II's closest communication room. It's not very far and it only takes us about half a minute to hustle our way there. Falco interacts with a holographic UI on a circular comm in the middle of the room, and within seconds an enlarged live hologram feed comes into view. A young woman wearing a crimson cornerian general uniform is displayed in front of us.

General Dallas is the newest commander of the Cornerian military. She's apparently the youngest Cornerian General in well over a century, which by her appearance alone suggests that she is under thirty. She swiftly rose through the ranks of the defensive branch of the government during The Great Sauria War and she proved herself to be a valuable asset. Her instincts as a leader and strategist led her to victory in several dozen small skirmishes and battles. There no doubt she saved hundreds or even thousands of lives during Scales brutal twenty seven month reign.

Her form is clearly that of a rabbit, with long ears and an extremely short nose. Signs of war are written all across her facial features. she is clearly a survivor. Perhaps a little torn up on the edges but still very much whole and alive.

"Star Fox..." General Dallas says in an official tone. "Good. You are all present."

"What's the situation General?" Fox replies rather quickly as he tries to hide his discomfort.

"I'm sorry that we have to contact you under these current... circumstances. But we sadly have no choice and no other options right now." She gives pause for a moment but remains poised.

"What circumstances?" Diego nearly barks.

"Gatorbile has escaped from jail. Rather it is more accurate to say that he was forcefully taken from prison. He had both inside and outside help." General Dallas explains, "We're still investigating the crime scene... but we know that we had a traitor on the inside based on current intel."

' _Gatorbile... is free?_ ' Instantly my whole body feels numb and cold as she continues to speak.

"A hit-squad of unknown assailants, a group of five masked mercenaries, assaulted the penitentiary with pinpoint accuracy. They found very slight exploits in the building's overall defense and exposed them to their fullest. We lost nearly twenty on-site staff members, guards and the warden... along with dozens of prisoners."

"Dammit... Shit." Falco curses rather loudly.

"How many other felons escaped?" Slippy asks with deep concern in his voice.

"None. The bastards killed everyone along their route, even convicts who chose to stay in their cells or who were still in locked confinement." Dallas' composure seems to slip for just a moment before it returns. "It is perfectly clear who their target was. Clearly they were only there for Gatorbile."

"Do you have any leads about their current location?" Fox tries to hasten the conversation.

"No." The General responds swiftly.

Just before we all begin to panic, she carries on with her briefing.

"We do have one possible lead however. The traitor was the head of security at the prison. The shitbag rose up the political ladder rather quickly it would seem. The alias he was using was Kevin Castle. But after the incident and digging deeper into his personal history, medical and family records, we realized it was all just surface level bullshit. I was just informed of his true identity about three hours ago, which is why I called you guys. His real name is Dante Bishop, known by his fellow criminal partners as Blackthorn. Real nasty piece of shit this guy is. He dealt in slave labor and sex and weapon trafficking before he even turned twenty. We assume that sometime about a decade ago that his original files were stolen or deleted by someone. The whole situation smells like some sort of pre-war government cover-up bullshit that I hate so much. We only found out about most of his history from some old retired sergeant that managed to remember him and he still had the credentials to put other pieces together from some older archived files."

She curses quite a few times and yet most of us are unfazed. Slippy seems to be a little surprised though.

"Anyway," General Dallas continues. "Many of his pre-war criminal operations happened through Gallorian airspace. It seems as though he may very well have quite a lot of connections with the remnants of Scales' fanatics and soldiers. I... have no direct proof that Dante is headed for Galloria so legally I cannot send anyone there. But my gut tells me that is where he's headed. So screw protocol it I want you guys to investigate and bring Dante and Gatorbile back. And if you can't bring them back... you need to put an end to them. I assume that Gatorbile will still be helpless and comatose. But if not... he could be a real threat. Who knows what Dante and Gatorbile could do together, especially if Gatorbile knows how to get ahold of that strange drug that was in his system."

"It would make sense for them to be there." I reason aloud. "It's outside of Lylatian control and filled to the brim with outlaws and ruffians."

"That planet is a damn fortress now since The Great Sauria War." Falco interjects. "If we were even able to set foot on the surface our Conerian uniforms would get us shot dead right quick. Hell even before that they could easily shoot down our arwings that have a freaking fox emblem target emblazoned on their hulls."

"But if we have disguises," Diego counters, "we could blend right in."

"Exactly," Dallas smiles for the first time. "You guys catch on quickly. Corneria has plenty of... shall we say... leftovers from the war. Including dozens of Saurian warships, guns and uniforms. Although most of the uniforms are nothing more than ratty half rotten rags of filth. I've picked out some of the better ones for you guys to wear."

"Picked out?" Slippy almost mumbles. "But if this operation is... uh... uhm..."

"Off the books?" General Dallas sighs. "Yes it's technically illegal. If I get caught I could very well lose my job. But it is entirely worth it. Sometimes you just have to do what is right. I have people I need to protect, same as every one of you."

"How are we going to get the mission supplies? We can't just break into a secret Cornerian Military Base and steal a ship-" Falco stops himself the moment he says ship as another hologram pops up in front of General Dallas.

"Hey guys! And ladies!" A cute pink cat-faced girl suddenly jolts onto the screen. "Long time no see!"

"Katt?!" Falco blurts out unprofessionally. "What the hell? How'd you get onto this secure line?"

"I hacked it, you dummy." Katt explains with a smirk. "Your ship's AI security measures are like a sleeping security guard in a museum, a complete waste of tax-payer money."

' _Katt Monroe..._ ' I think to myself, ' _now there is a face I haven't seen in quite a while._ '

"Good, you're here." The General smiles casually as if she was expecting this to happen. "I trust that the acquisition was successful?"

Katt's hologram flickers for a few seconds before coming in clearly again.

"Damn ancient comms..." Katt spats. "Yeah of course it was. Funny how a group of armed guard drops their rigidness and posts when you promise them a few drinks at the bar later. Men are so stupid. Not all men of course."

Falco blushes so hard that the whole room can practically feel it. I have to hold back a reflexive laugh by grinning instead.

"Anyway I'm on my way you to you guys now." Katt states with a slight perkiness. "Don't worry, I'm just a pilot I don't plan on stepping one foot outside onto that bloody desert planet. But hey you needed a thief and a professional marksman so here I am."

"I know I didn't even ask politely if you'll accept this or not Star Fox," The General says with upmost empathy, "but I know that you'll want the assignment. Bring those shitheads back so they can face justice in a cold dark cell for an eternity."

We all don't even have to look at each other as we nod in agreement.

"We'll find them General. And we'll bring them back. " Fox speaks confidently. "You have my word."

"That's what I like to hear." General Dallas responds. "General Dallas out."

As we head towards The Great Fox II's hanger, one of my earliest vivid memories passes through me...

* * *

 _ **It feels like a lifetime ago...**_

* * *

 _I am flying through space, on my family's Cerinian spaceship. It's quite empty and barren, much like the thoughts that are floating through my head at this moment. The living quarters, recreational and eating areas that are supposed to be occupied are silent. The vessel is merely a empty machine now... a machine without its true purpose._

 _The navigational computer has been programmed to take us to some place called The Lylat System, to a world named Fortuna. I've never been there, I have not been anywhere else besides home. Apparently James Grant is there, the brother of the captain of the royal guard and the father of the small child in my forearms. The captain that saved my life... who died protecting me..._

 _The one whom I failed to save when it fell upon me to do so._

 _I am alone now..._

 _Well, almost alone anyway. A small baby pup is asleep in my arms, with moisture puffed up around her eyelids. Even though she's only months old she knows the truth. She Knows that her mother no longer exists. Both of our mothers... are just gone. Once I drop this child off with her uncle... I will truly be no one._

 _No one hmm._

 _Nothing matters anymore. I have no one left who loves me. Nobody to look out for me. No one will care if I live for sixty more years or for one more day. In this galaxy... in this universe... there is just emptiness. The vastness of outer space is truly mind boggling. I don't know if it is peaceful or just absurdly overwhelming._

 _Probably both._

 _Maybe... I don't really know._

 _The only things I have that are actually my possessions is my family heirloom staff, this ship and some clothes that will last me for a long time. Emergency supplies like food and water are plentiful in it's cargo hold so I don't have to worry about that for a while I guess._

 _However..._

 _I'm beginning to wonder what the point of living is._

 _Is there a point? Should I carry on?_

 _Or should I just... not?_

 _I mean... I'm not naive. I know in my head that the point of life is to live and be happy with your family and loved ones... and to survive and spread your genes and wisdom to the next generation. All the basic stuff that every child should be taught I have been told._

 _Sadly being told something... and actually believing it are two completely different things. I'm actually at a loss for what I should do. I don't know what I feel, or what I believe. Do I have anything to hold onto? If so... why can't I feel it in my heart? In my soul?_

 _Do I even have a soul? Do I even truly possess what is right in front of me?_

 _Right now, at this very moment, all I feel... is nothing. It is as if a black blanket is binding my mouth and my ears._

 _Emptiness, void of everything that I seemed to have once held dear._

 _Barren of thought and of willpower._

 _Deprived from an outsider's words to touch my heart and encourage my inner speech._

 _Shouldn't I be in agony and in tearful sorrow right now? What kind of person doesn't cry when their parents and home have been taken from them? I feel like maybe I should cry, like that is the appropriate thing to do._

 _But there's no one around me to see it. Not a single soul to see my fake and facilitated tears. Nobody for billions upon billions of miles._

 _So what is the reason, truly? I do not have a reason. So my tear ducts remain unspilled._

 _I have nothing._

 _I am nothing._

 _Void of everything and everyone._

 _My fight is over._

 _There is nobody left and I am utterly alone._

 _So here I sit with a baby sleeping in my arms as I wait. Practically motionless and oblivious to the passage of time for probably hours upon hours. I am awaiting the moment for when the computer tells me that we've arrived at our destination._

 _Space sails across my eyes as I stare out of the cockpit blankly._

 _Space... is so vast. Empty. Barren._

* * *

 _Quite a bit of time must have passed because I suddenly wake up to a crying baby in my arms and the computer modules beeping. As I try to calm her down the ship's AI says something._

 _"Arriving at Fortuna." A male voice says in a mono-tone, "Destination, James Grant's Home, will be reached in three minutes and forty five seconds."_

 _I look out of the ship's cabin and I see a beautiful green jewel of a planet. I've never seen anything like it before. It's beautiful and down-right awe inspiring._

 _I feel a wave of colors enter my innermost self as I continue to stare at the bright planet, that is aglow with life._

 _Suddenly the void inside of me dissolves and I give into tears. I crouch down and cry along with the child in my hands. We bawl out water together as I suddenly feel something again. A rush of emotions floods into me._

 _Pain and anger are a two edged blade._

 _Hope and clarity is a shield against the blazing sun._

 _Sorrow and empathy adorn the banners of our lineage._

 _My mother's kind words enter my thoughts as I vocalize very few yet important words._

 _"I'm sorry mother..."_

 _"Father..."_

 _"Everyone..."_

 _"I'm sorry for being so helpless..."_

 _I feel a new sense of resolve as I speak aloud and unabated._

 _I stand up and clean myself and the baby up as I prepare to meet James Grant face-to-face. Whoever he is I don't know really. But if the computer is setup to lead what would have been me and my mother here... the captain must have trusted his brother with our lives. So I will trust him._

 _"This child... will live on." I reason with confidence._

 _"I... will survive and find out the truth from The Krazoa themselves... and I will avenge my parents. I have to, for their sake as well as my own."_

* * *

It is now nearly a day later. These bandit disguises that Katt picked out for all of us are basically nothing more than ragged brown rags that are barely glued together. I suppose they will do the job but I am quite uncomfortable and afraid that they're just gonna fall apart at any moment. The old ship is also rusted in many places and smells like burnt plastic and rubber. I'm surprised that it's still flight worthy if I am being honest.

The entire team is in front of me, going over their plans for their investigation and mission. For me though... my mind keeps wandering to Nikki and my brief times with her. Something her father said long ago was that she was destined to stop the darkness that was coming, I don't know how or where he heard of such a prophecy but I do remember what he told me.

' _War will consume Cerinia and Sauria. The only thing that can hold back the darkness is this sword and my daughter who will one day wield it. She must survive so she can fulfill the prophecy and turn the tides of darkness by piercing its leader and slaying them._ '

Those are the words that he said to me. Most of it seems to have come true but... Nikki didn't kill Scales, Fox did. Plus... he never mentioned who the leader of darkness was by name.

Could we have been wrong? Or am I looking to deep into it or misremembering a key detail? I honestly don't know and it's nagging in the back of my mind now.

"Hey Krystal." Fox startles me as he says hello, he sat beside me without me noticing. "Looks like I spooked you a tad. Sorry."

"No-no it's fine." I laugh lightly. "I'm just deep in thought. I'm worried that... that we're missing a big piece to the puzzle. Something that seems to be just outside of our reach."

"We're preparing the best that we can." Fox encourages honestly. "We'll catch Gatorbile and Dante and bring them to justice."

"I believe in you Fox." I reassure myself. "Let's do it. Although you may have to go over the plan one more time I think I may have missed a few parts of it."

"No problem I'll tell you." Fox laughs a little as he begins to explain the plan to me.

Galloria is probably under an hour away now. The time will soon be upon us to act and to do so quickly as we enter the most dangerous planet known to the Lylat and Strattus star systems. I have a bad feeling but I push it aside.

' _No matter what happens. Protect_ _them._ "

"Protect _everyone._ "


End file.
